WCI 31
|affiliation = Totto Land |occupation = Head Chefs }} The WCI 31 is a group of Whole Cake Island's most renowned head chefs. About Not much is known about this group, other than that they are famous and experienced head chefs that work on Whole Cake Island. Each of them seems to preside over a different kitchen, as Buche is the head chef of the first kitchen. They serve under Streusen, who is the head chef over all of Whole Cake Island. Members So far, Buche is the only named member. The group is diverse, known to consist of humans, minks (or possibly homies), one snakeneck, and one fish-man. A majority of them are male while only three are female. They all wear very similar chef's uniforms and berets. Abilities As head chefs, each member of the WCI 31 has control over a kitchen within Whole Cake Island and any cooks that work in it. They themselves are renowned for their extraordinary culinary skills as the finest chefs in Totto Land, and were trusted to band together to help make a grand wedding cake for Big Mom in three hours. History Whole Cake Island Arc The WCI 31, under Streusen, worked to make a wedding cake for the marriage of Charlotte Pudding and Sanji. After at least a week of preparation, they successfully completed the cake the night before the wedding. On the wedding day, the WCI 31 heard about how the wedding had been ruined by the Straw Hat and Fire Tank Pirates, and Pudding commissioned them to help her make another wedding cake. She manipulated their memories to make them think nothing wrong happened at the wedding and that the previous cake was destroyed in an accident, and the chefs assisted her, Sanji, and Charlotte Chiffon in making a chocolate chiffon cake within three hours. The chefs eventually completed baking the cake. They prepared to set sail and planned to add the finishing touches to the cake while on the way to the Thousand Sunny. After exiting the factory with the cake, the WCI 31 were met by Oven, who tried to kill Chiffon for her treachery. Sanji then kicked Oven away and the chefs rushed to the port, but Oven caught up to them and decided to use Chiffon as a hostage against Bege. When the Fire Tank Pirates arrived at Cacao Island, Bege shot Oven and freed Chiffon. As the Nostra Castello moved onto Cacao Island with tank treads, Sanji used a kick to lift the carriage holding the chefs and the cake onto the deck of Bege's ship. After they escaped from Oven, the chefs proceeded with adding the decorations to the cake. As night fell, Sanji, Pudding, Chiffon, and the WCI 31 successfully completed the cake. When the Nostra Castello approached the Thousand Sunny, the WCI 31 chefs remained on Bege's ship after Pudding took Sanji back to the Sunny. Trivia *While not confirmed to be a part of the group, other chefs seen so far on Whole Cake Island and the disguised Fire Tank Pirates wore identical outfits to those of the WCI 31. **Streusen also wears a similar outfit but with different colors. His is a pink chef jacket and hat with a yellow ascot, while the other chefs wear blue chef jackets and hats with orange ascots. *The group number (31) might be a reference to Baskin-Robbins' 31 flavors of ice cream. In Japan, it is called "BR 31 Ice Cream", similar to how this group's name is initials followed by 31. This is fitting considering that there are several food themed names for some of Totto Land's residents. *Only thirty Head Chefs appear to be distinguishable in the manga, the remaining one seemingly only appears in the anime, voiced by Ryohei Arai. *The anime shows a total of 32 chefs. As such, it becomes impossible to determine at this point which of the two anime-only chefs are truly part of the WCI 31. However, the one that makes the most significance was the chef that wore glasses, of which were then taken by Sanji for his disguise. References Site Navigation ru:WCI 31 it:WCI31 fr:WCI 31 es:WCI 31 pl:WCI 31 Category:Organizations Category:Cooks